Forgotten
by Poisonous Snowflake
Summary: Catherine has some news for gill, how will he take it
1. The News

Chapter Chapter one

The news

Authors note  
>No copyright infringement intended<br>Criticism and praise happily taken  
>Please review<br>this is a criminal minds crossover

CHAPTER ONE

Catherine sat in her office, the autumn sunrise streaming in to her office with a soft Golden glow. With a exhausted sigh she signed the final file and started shutting her computer when there's a knock on the closed door.  
>"Come In" Catherine called hoping she wouldn't have to pull a another shift as she's been working for over 72 hours.<br>"Cath it's gonna be a another shift I'm afraid" Grissom informed Catherine his kit in his left hand.  
>"Ok just let me grab my kit and I'll meet you in the car park Catherine sighed<br>"Be quick Cath it's a 4 hour drive" Grissom said looking at Catherine. "Can we stop at Starbucks on the way please" Catherine smiled

Grissom walked off the the car park and Catherine went to the locker room. Picking her kit off the shelf She spun around and walked down the hallway to the car park her heels clicking against the tilled floor, opening the door. She saw the suv waiting for her, opening the right back passenger door and placed her kit on the back seat and shut the door and opened her own and sat down fastening her seatbelt  
>"Hey" Grissom chirped happily, pulling out of the car park and, Catherine pulled her iPhone out of her demin jacket and opened her email app and started quickly typing. 15 minutes later the pull up to the drive thru Starbucks and Catherine is still typing. "Cath what do you want? Grissom asked<br>"Skinny vanilla latte please" Catherine responded not looking up from her phone. Grissom ordered and paid, then he handed Catherine her coffee  
>Glancing up she took the coffee and put it in the cup holder after taking a sip and leaves a rose pink lipstick mark on the plastic lid<p>

3.30 hours later Catherine loses signal in the middle of nowhere. So she closes her email app and locks her iPhone, putting out in to her pocket she started staring out the window,

"Cath are you ok? You seem really distant." Grissom asked glancing at Catherine,  
>"I'm fine Grissom, I've got a job with the Quantico FBI I'm leaving at the end of the set" Catherine replied looking at Grissom<br>"What the hell Cath, the FBI!" Grissom shouted glaring at Catherine  
>"Gil you need to calm down, your becoming irrational" Catherine retorted authority in her voice her arms crossed over her chest.<p>

Grissom pulled the suv over to the side of the road and turned to look at Catherine

"GET OUT" shouted a angry Grissom  
>Catherine sat there unmoving, and something in Grissom snapped and he leaned over Catherine and pushed the door letting the hot desset air waft in over them<br>Gill forcibly said though gritted teeth 'GET OUT

She immediately felt fearful but not for what he may do - but fearful for their friendship

Catherine uncliped her seat belt and she stepped out on to the Dusty misshapen highway and as soon as she shut the door Grissom drove off leaving her stood in the layby her blue eyes filled with anger. Hot tears streaking jet black mascara down her neutral foundation

Hope you liked it  
>More to come soon<p> 


	2. These shoes werent made for walking

Chapter two

These shoes weren't made for walking

Authors note

No copyright infringement intended

Criticism and praise happily taken

Please review

this is a criminal minds crossover

CHAPTER TWO

Catherine took her iPhone out of her Pocket and to her surprise she had one bar of signal quickly unlocking her phone, she dialled Jim's number from memory

"Hello you have reached Jim brass, I can't take your call right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you," Jim's recorded voice said.

"Hey Jim its Catherine, can you call me when you get this." Catherine spoke trying to sound happy but Instead her voice was flat and sad.

Ending the call, catherine Locked her iPhone and put it back in to her pocket.

She started walking Down highway, Her left caught in the ragged edge of the highway. As her ankle bent outwards she felt a almighty crack as she fell on to the ground screaming in agony, she felt pain shoot up her spine.

The sheer amount of pain causing Catherine to become Unconscious

A/n

Please review they make a big difference


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Sheer determination

Authors note

No copyright infringement intended Criticism and praise happily taken Please review this is a criminal minds crossover

After 10 minutes Catherine woke back up, pain instantly flooded back over her body, in sheer determination Catherine attempted to stand up causing the sandy landscape to spin wildly and the pain in her leg to intensify, causing her to fall back with a thud against the highway, and a loud shriek shattering the silence of the dessert

Catherine looked down at the her leg to see what's causing the pain, as she looked down, Catherine gasped loudly in horror as. She saw two bloody bones sticking out of her trouser leg. One stuck out of her ankle and the other out of her shin,

Fresh tears streamed down catherines cheeks once again. Catherine called out for help but was met with a lonely silence.

Suddenly the sky darkened and cold rain poured down soaking Catherine with seconds,causing her to start shivering. Darkness swarmed Catherine again pulling her in to back into unconsciousness

Mean while Brass. who was at a conference in San Diego walked in to his hotel room he took his phone out and saw he had missed calls from Catherine and a message telling him he had a voicemail brass called his voicemail

"Hey brass its Catherine.. Can you call me when you get this?..." As Brass listened he heard Catherine's voice falter and a small muffed sob as she hung up, Worry pulled at Jim's mind as he called catherine back .

As catherine lay on the highway becoming weaker by the minute she felt her phone vibrate aganist her thiegh the electronic ringing filled her ears attacking her pounding head As she reached for it her hands shook, pulling her phone out

it beeped at her a red battery and power lead flashed up telling her that it was out of charge "No!" Catherine slurred weakly before becoming unconscious again Brass hung up and called Catherine back as he threw his belongings Into his bag. Swearing loudly as a computerised voice told him Catherine's phone was switched off, Jim hurried out of his room and into the Foyer putting his keycard into the box on reception desk, As he buckled himself in to the black Tahoe, he drove back to Las Vegas the concern for Catherine gnawing away at him as he drove down highway 163.

Meanwhile Catherine's eyes slowly opened and she felt that she wasn't shivering, and she knew that time was running out , she needed to be found soon, blackness overtook ctherines body once again


End file.
